Detective Conan
Detective Conan (名探偵(めいたんてい)コナン Meitantei Konan?, lit. Great Detective Conan) is a Japanese detective manga series written and illustrated by Gosho Aoyama. It has been serialized in the Japanese manga anthology Weekly Shōnen Sunday since 1994 and had been collected in 91 Tankōbon volumes by December 16, 2016. The manga has been adapted into an anime series by the animation studio Tokyo Movie Shinsha, directed by Kenji Kodama (episode 1 to 252), Yasuichiro Yamamoto (episode 110 to 332, 667 to 677, 681 to the last episode to date), Masato Sato (episode 318 to 504), Koujin Ochi (505 to 666, and 678 to 680), and is broadcast in Japan on Nippon Television, Yomiuri TV and Animax. The series debuted on January 8th, 1996 and will have broadcast 856 episodes by April 22, 2017. The series has seen high levels of popularity in both manga and anime formats in Japan since its reception, and has also been adapted into nineteen Golden Week movies, with the first released on April 17th, 1997 and since then followed with a movie released each year, always in the month of April. Ten of the movies held a top 10 box office position in the year they were screened. In addition, five Magic Files related to the movies and twelve Original Video Animations have been released. Story summary The story follows the adventures of Shinichi Kudo (also known as Jimmy Kudo in Case Closed), a young detective prodigy who was inadvertently shrunk into a child's body due to a poison he was force-fed by members of a criminal syndicate. Neighbor and family friend Professor Agasa strongly suggested Shinichi hide his identity to prevent them from killing him and the people he cares about, so Shinichi takes the name Conan Edogawa. He goes to live with his childhood friend Ran Mouri and her father, Kogoro, and tries to use Kogoro's detective agency as a way to find the people who shrank him—without letting Ran figure out who he really is. Critical reception The series has been well received in Japan, with the anime adaptation ranking in the top twenty in Animage's polls between 1996 until 2000, where it dropped below the top twenty. In the Japanese TV anime ranking, Detective Conan often ranked the top six. It has even been used as a mascot to promote citizens to follow the law. The English adaption has not been as equally popular as in Japan, and has been criticized for the name changes. The manga is a huge success and it is continued to be published. It won the prestigious Shogakukan Manga Award for the shōnen category in 2000. Some of its volumes appear on the lists of best-selling manga. The series is successful in Asia and Europe, where some countries translated most of the episodes and volumes. Due to the high popularity DC is re-broadcasting in many countries after the original premieres. Although popular in many other countries, Case Closed was not as successful in the US, most likely due to poor advertising, name changes, and script changes. Due to this, the "Case Closed" version was cancelled at only 130 episodes. However, the manga is still released by VIZ media. Demographic Even though Detective Conan is a Shōnen, its audience is composed of a substantial proportion of female viewers and readers. The series also seems to attract all ages. Appearances in other media Besides his anime and manga appearances, Conan is the protagonist for all the movies and the video games based on the Case Closed series. Several anime and games have parodied, lampooned or otherwise mentioned him or the series. Some of them include: Yakitate!! Japan, Black Cat, Inuyasha, Hayate the Combat Butler, Proposal Daisakusen, Sonic X, Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple, Angelic Layer, and Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney In case of Inuyasha, Detective Conan features Conan reading Inuyasha manga first in Episode 200 (aired July 24, 2000). Later, Shinichi and Ran made their cameo appearance in Inuyasha episode 128 (aired October 13, 2003). Conan has also been used as a character to promote people to follow the law in Japan, due to the popularity of the series. Future_Detective_Conan_the_Great.png|Detective Conan cameo in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenichi:_The_Mightiest_Disciple Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple] DCinInuyasha.jpg|Detective Conan in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inuyasha Inuyasha] episode 128 In other languages References